This invention relates to end connectors and more particularly to end connectors for convoluted extruded plastic tubes for conduit assemblies.
Heretofore various types of end connectors have been used for conduits, piping, flexible hoses, etc. These are of various designs and combination of elements with some made of several pieces that cooperate to hold the tubing and the connector together.